User talk:A-06/2013
Welcome! Hi! Hi A-06, well thanks for the advice but it din't work, using the Google translation only make the text much worse than i have typed before, well, but my grammar it much better than a year before, i have try to do my best but its still not good enough for others, well, can i ask you that you improve the grammar? Don't worry if you say "no", my English is not too poor, people can still understand me.--Yong feng (talk) 14:58, May 8, 2013 (UTC) :Well, it's difficult, but it's still not good at sight. Yes, I'll try when/wherever I can. But I'm still learning, too, you have to do your part and try to improve yourself. Take your time in writing, re-think it, see some movies, read some more, then publish it. A-06 (talk) 16:25, May 8, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, thanks, i know it hard, but fortunately, the next school year we will have English lessons. PS:If you want reply to someone, please go to his talk page with is much better option so he/she can know they have a new message.--Yong feng (talk) 18:24, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Promotion to Rollback After having a look at some of your recent contributions, I have noticed that you have a very good understanding of wiki layout guidelines and formatting. Therefore I would like to offer you rollback rights on the wiki. Please respond here or on my talk page if you are interested. Thankyou for your excellent help on the Half-Life Wiki. Adapool (talk) 09:47, August 1, 2013 (UTC) :Done =) Adapool (talk) 21:24, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Who is triagonist in Half-Life series? no wonder who is the triagonist of half life series, the Alyx Vance is the deuteragonist, barney can be as important character in game, but the Eli Vance can be also a triagonist but he is unarmed.--Yong feng (talk) 00:08, August 11, 2013 (UTC) "This wiki is not a place for fanon. Speculation and fan-made information will be deleted and you will be blocked." http://half-life.wikia.com/wiki/Combine_Advisor?action=history I never suggested it was a place for 'fanon'. Do you honestly think I came here looking to inject my own fanon into a wiki filled only with canon? Threatening to block for a simple edit is jumping the gun and quite an offensive way to talk to new users don't you think? My edit is inferred from several sources of in game information. Breen required transferal into a host body in order to teleport to another universe, hence the Advisors may serve as host bodies for others in the Combine. As the Vortigaunts say the Advisors hatch, it's possible they are grown in each new universe the Combine invades. I'm not saying this edit needs to be in the article, but way to pounce on someone for little reason. 15:04, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm going to answer over here, just in case you change your IP over the course, hope you register. ::1) "Do you honestly think I came here looking to inject my own fanon into a wiki filled only with canon?" It looks like it. Did you read the manual of style of the wiki? It is not a threat, it is in the norms, the first one is registration. ::2) "My edit is inferred from several sources of in game information." I didn't see any, please, list them. ::3) "...the Advisors MAY serve as host bodies..." That is the part that made me undo it. You are contributing to the misinformation of anyone consulting the wiki. The way I see it, "may" equals "speculation." ::4) "...way to pounce on someone for little reason." I'm sorry, I know I should have explained myself in a better way. ::If you really want to help, please register. I would appreciate it. -- A-06 (talk) 20:01, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism/revert wars Hi, there was tons of vandalism and edit wars as well personel attack that happends on this wiki. For some unknown reason, they set me as primary enemy and KATANAGOD+Shorty as secondary enemy only because we have reverting the vandalism and blocking the vandal user. They even call me "poor asian guy" and falsly using KATANAGOD's singature and even falsly add "i don't want to be a rollbacker" in KATANAGOD's talk page. So i din't know that this wars ever gotta end, so be careful.--Yong feng (talk) 19:44, September 8, 2013 (UTC) A-06, thanks for the help reverting the vandalism from earlier, it's appreciated. -Shorty1982 (talk) 01:50, September 9, 2013 (UTC) No problem, protecting the articles and our talk pages was the only way to stop or even slow the vandal(s) down, they were circumventing the IP blocks as fast as I could place them. All the pages are protected for at least a month and I'll be trying to pay more attention to the wiki from now on in case these wars start up again. I protected most every page they were messing, which is quite a lot. -Shorty1982 (talk) 23:51, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Well, it looks they have given up on this moment. Also, they just falsly using katanagod's singnature, thinking that i'm a idiot., but i'm still know that is a false message.--Yong feng (talk) 05:21, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Template:rollback Hi, i hope you don't mind but is it okay that i add This template in your user page? I did fixed it recently. Adding this in your user page will also add you in the Category:Rollback (Also created recently).--''Yong Feng'' (Reply←→ ) 21:25, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Added, you are welcome. PS: if you want to change the image of that template, you can do it. You can choose it freely as long the image contain the important person.--''Yong Feng'' (Reply←→ ) 21:46, December 13, 2013 (UTC)